


Heroic Light

by Finnix



Category: Dying Light (Video Game), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Description to change, Families of Choice, Gen, Infection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnix/pseuds/Finnix
Summary: "The Leagues influence reaches far. But the city of Harran? It's different, rules don't work the same. Everything is for survival. If it's not for you, have your league transfer you out of here. If not, don't question our methods. Without them, we wouldn't live to see another day."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to wait with posting this, untill I had the fourth chapter written. But eh, I got it going so I figured I'd just post it.

_Harran, Turkey_ – 22:39

”Good night, good luck.” Whispered the presence behind the counter.

_Really, never figured that would be a phrase I’d use in my life._ He thought, trying to keep his presence hidden in the slums convenience store. _Even after seeing them so many times, they still give me the heebie jeebies_.

Screams and growls could be heard in the night, in the burning city of Harran. Peeking out the window of the convenience store, he could see infected roaming in large groups few feet from the store.

_Alright, they are blocking the entrance, but at least the backdoor is still clear, I hope._ He said in trepidation. _Jade’s gonna tear Brecken a new one if I come back hurt._ His bicep throbbed, with the reminder.

Keeping himself to the shadows in the store, the presence crouch walked behind the counter, heading towards the back room, keeping sound at a minimal and searching for any resources someone might’ve missed.

Entering the backroom, boxes littered the shelves, a rug lying in the middle, an overhang light flickering and the backdoor almost opposite of the entrance.

The light flickering shows the presence to be a male of 16 years old, a peach complexion, green eyes and red hair. Donning what looks like an outfit fit for a runner, cargo pants, a mask covering his mouth, a backpack and a machete holstered at his right side. In the backpack a baseball bat was poking out.

Moving towards the closest shelf, pushing boxes silently, searching, he found some coffee and a pack of cigarettes.

_No food._ His stomach growled at the thought.

Continuing his search, his foot got caught in the rug, flailing his arms he managed to grab onto one of the shelves and hoist himself up.

Looking back to what tripped him, he saw the rug had bundled up oddly. _Is it just me or did the rug just get a square in the middle?_

Moving the rug, revealed a trapdoor.

Making sure not to make too much noise, he lifted the trapdoor, revealing a small basement. He hesitated to go down the basement, when the sound of crying came from the basement.

_A kid? Alone?_ _Here?_

Squashing his hesitation, he carefully went down the staircase, reaching the bottom he was not prepared for the sight before him. The child he wanted to save, was infected. As soon as it had noticed him, the crying increased in tenfold, prompting the redhead to cover his ears. _Shit, it’ll attract biters._

Turning around, he left the basement, slamming it shut. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he uncovered his ears and heard shuffling at the backroom entrance. Rushing towards the backdoor, he managed to get the latch open and leaving the convenience store.

Running towards the closest house, he scaled the wall and managed to grab onto the edge of a windowsill. Continuing his climb upwards, he reached the roof. Once properly settled, he reached into his backpack and took out a walkie-talkie.

Pressing the button, he spoke into the walkie-talkie “Brecken, do you copy?”

“I repeat, Brecken do you copy?”

Repeating the same question for the third time. A reply came, expecting a male voice, he was not prepared for the voice that followed

“Oh, thank god you are safe Wally.” the female replied.

Trying not to groan, he replied “Hi Jade… so, what happened to Brecken?” he winced at his reply.

“Once you get back to the tower I’ll speak to both of you.” The woman dubbed Jade replied, the underlying threat was not missed. “Just get back here.” She said, ending the conversation.

“Alrighty then, I’ll be there soon, I also have some info I’d like to give you and Brecken.”

Looking towards the tower, only one thought came.

_Fuck._

His watch beeped, marking the time to be 00:00.


	2. Chapter 2

_Harran, Turkey_ \- 00:00

“That boy will be the death of me.” Said Jade in exasperation. A Turkish woman, her black hair set in a ponytail and green eyes. Sporting a brown cargo jacket and with matching cargo pants, sneakers, a belt bag and a headset finished her outfit. Her figure showed that she spends a lot of her time as a runner in Harran.

“Come on sis, Wally isn’t that bad.” A slim teenager replied. Having short black hair and green eyes, the resemblance to the woman was unmistakable. Wearing a torn short-sleeve shirt over a torn long-sleeve shirt, with an outlined fist designed at the front. Brown cargo-pants with knee-pads and combat boots, but what makes him recognizable over the other runners is the goggles he wears on his head.

“Rahim, let me remind you that he left for a solo mission, at night, which he could’ve done in broad daylight, just for a hunch that there might be some supplies left.” With that, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“You’re worrying over nothing sis, Wally is like, one of our best runners. If someone can run at night without problems, it’s him.” Replied Rahim with a shit eating grin.

A sigh, “That’s why I worry about both of you, you’ve seen Wally, he’s fast enough to outrun a volatile but because he is so fast, he gets cocky very easily. I’m afraid he might overestimate his capabilities and do something reckless.”

Conceding Rahim agreed. “Yeah, alright I know what you mean. But still, you always worry about us. We can take care of ourselves sis. We are basically grown-up.”

“Rahim, by the time you and Wally are considered grown-ups, there will no longer be an outbreak” She said, ending the conversation with a smirk.

“Hey!”

* * *

 

 _Harran, Turkey_ \- 00:15

 _Ok, enough resting time to get back._ Rising, Wally stretched his limbs before taking a couple of steps back.

 _Alright Wallman, you can do this, just run and jump. Don’t think about the infected crawling the streets, keep to the roofs and you’ll be safe._ Once he considered his run-up to be adequate, Wally took a deep breath and ran towards the edge of the roof, once there he jumped closing the gap between roofs. Landing squarely on the secondary roof, he released his breath.

 _Alright! If it keeps up like this, getting back will be a piece of cake._ Smiling, Wally did the same, but this time, he would keep running.

Continuing his run through the rooftops, Wally also kept his attention to any sounds indicating the arrival of a volatile. With the groans of the biters though and screams from the virals, hearing the heavy breath or the distinct screech of a volatile will be a challenge.

Stomach growling Wally thoughts eventually turned to food. _I might be able to sneak some food once I get back. Lena usually keeps some spare food in the medical room, so if she is occupied…_ Letting his thoughts run to his next scheme, Wally didn’t notice where his next jump would take him.

Landing roughly on the roof of a neglected house, Wally’s landing caused the roof to cave-in making a large noise.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” Rising, Wally left the wreckage and ran into the streets before too many infected would appear there he kept running towards the tower.

A dozen of screeches could be heard behind him. Looking behind his shoulder brought him eye to eye with an infected gaining up on him, the infected in question was fully nude with muscles and bones exposed, with blood clinging to the exposed areas. Its mandible jaw clicking.

Heart pounding in his ears, Wally continued his slightly faster pace, to keep the distance he would jump on top the roof of a car and down to the road.

He could feel that he was getting tired and that his pace was falling. To give him a little boost, Wally threw his backpack, freeing him from the weight of it. With the backpack gone, Wally increased his pace.

He kept running, until he came across a stair leading up to the front of the tower. The purple light from the UV-lights a slight comfort.

With the volatile behind him, Wally didn’t spare any time getting up the stairs. Just as he reached the entrance, he heard retching, a splash and the searing pain of acid on his back.

Holding in a scream, Wally walked towards the broken staircase in the ground floor of the tower. He managed to get eye contact with one of the guard, before falling headfirst into the floor.

The last thing he thought before darkness took him was _I wonder what time it is._

* * *

 

 _Harran, Turkey_ \- 7:31

“I’m going to kill him.” Jade said, looking over Wally in the bed of the medical room. The intensity of her glare promised pain for him.

“At least wait till he has woken up before killing him. What if he saw something cool on the way?” Her brother replied, inspecting his goggles.

“Let’s at least hear him out first.” Entering the door came a man wearing a yellow t-shirt along with brown cargo pants and a pair of brown boots.

“It wouldn’t do us any good if you killed him now. Maybe he found supplies but was unable to get them back.” The man continued before planting himself along the side of the wall. “Besides, Amir still hasn’t returned from his supply run to one of the other safe houses. So, any information regarding supplies is important”

“After I’m done with him, you’ll get it Brecken.” Jade replied scathingly. Stepping between the coming argument Rahim exclaimed.

“Hey look, sleeping beauty is finally awake.”

Rising from his laying position Wally replied.

“I see myself as more of a hero, you know. The dashingly beautiful hero of Harran savior of all pretty ladies.” trying to sit up, he winced as his back hit the headboard “What happened?”

Just as he finished his sentence, Jade began reprimanding him. “What happened is, that you are an idiot. Going on a solo mission at night on a little hunch that there might be supplies? You were told that the matter wasn’t pressing, you could’ve just waited until daylight, but no! You absolutely had to prove yourself. I swear to god Wally, you are so reckless…”

While Jade was continuing her rant, Rahim chose that moment to sneak over to the door, mime a quick _I’ll get Lena and Aman_ to Brecken, before leaving.

“… Next time at least take someone with you, you are only 16 years old Wally, you still have a lot ahead of you.” Just as her rant ended Jade looked around not seeing Rahim.

Her face must’ve shown her question, because Brecken answered “He went to get Lena and Aman, while Wally is a fast healer he still needs medical help after an ordeal like that.

The door opened revealing Rahim and two more individuals, a young slim woman with black hair and green eyes. Her torn medical gown indicating her to be the physician. A man following closely behind her, indicating him to be the nurse, with black hair, brown eyes and a goatee.

“Ah Lena, you’re here.” Brecken spoke with a smile when he saw the physician.

“Alright Jade, Brecken, I need you to take a step back while I examine him.” Pushing past both, Lena met Wally.

Walking towards Rahim, Jade turned her head when she heard a whack and a hiss from Wally

“Ow Lena, why’d you have to do that?” Wally said, trying not to whine but failed.

“Because I can’t keep patching you up, you moron. I got other patients than you, just because the infection works differently on you than on the other infected, doesn’t mean you can run around doing your own thing. Now stand still while I check your back” Fiddling with his bandaged back, the sight that met her was not pretty.

“That must’ve hurt, huh Wally?” Aman asked, the only indication of an answer was Wally’s hiss when his back was exposed.

Further removing the bandage, you could see the beginning of the skin knitting together at the side of the large wound. “It’s already starting to heal, by this rate you can expect it to heal in a weeks’ time but give it at least three days before you start going out again. You hear me?” The accompanying glare was all that was needed for Wally agree with.

“And next time you go out, it’s at day time with someone else. Am I clear?” Jade exclaimed. Wally had to understand that he can’t do everything alone.

“I can run by myself Jade, I don’t need a babysitter. I can take care of myself.” He replied indignantly

“Then why are you in a hospital bed?” The reply caught him off guard, leaving him speechless, Rahim’s laugh brought him out of the surprise.

“You should listen to her Wally, she just wants what’s best for yo- Ow” Rahim said, the slap he received at the back of his head stopped him from finishing his sentence.

Glaring at her younger brother, Jade looked at Wally hoping he would concede to her demand.

Seeing the hopeful look in Jades eyes Wally finally conceded “Fine, I won’t go alone next time.”

A yawn from Wally indicated that they had to leave. “Okay guys, lets let him have some sleep.” Aman said, pushing the occupants out, leaving only Wally in the room.

Closing his eyes Wally let himself fall asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Harran, Turkey_ \- 17:25

Waking up with an acid burn on his back wasn’t what Wally expected would be the outcome from his run.

He had expected to find massive amounts of food and water. He never expected to find an infected child caught in a cellar and bawling his eyes out.

Remembering the incident wasn’t the hard part, but forgetting it was.

With his life on the line he didn’t get the chance to process what happened. But now, being alone in a medical room the thoughts kept spiraling.

He couldn’t help the sob that forced itself out, before becoming full blown crying. With the revelation of the infected child, Wally finally realized why the people around him worry.

It felt like a big punch to the gut.

He couldn’t stop himself from creating a scenario, where the outbreak never happened. The kid would have a happy life, with parents that loved it and it would grow up and become someone big.

Instead the reality was a sick child, in a cellar. Probably waiting for someone to open the trap door and take him out.

It never happened.

The crying continued for a bit, before devolving to a shuddering breath. Dying his eyes, Wally contemplated on the incident. He needed to tell either Jade, Amir or Brecken about this.

A knock on the door disrupted him from his musings.

“Come in.”

Entering through the door was Aman the nurse.

“Hey Wally, it’s time for your dose of antizin.”

* * *

 

 _Happy Harbor, Rhode Island_ \- 15:30

Heading for Mount Justice was the bioship. Inside the team was recuperating from their previous mission.

“Cave coming right up,” Said Rocket “I really do need a bath once we get back.”

Her statement was met with several sounds of agreement.

“I could make some snacks as well. I’ve been dying to try out these new recipes.” Miss Martian continued.

“Honestly, once we get back I might just take the zeta home. I love you guys and all, but we’ve been together too much. I can’t take it.” Artemis said, closing her eyes.

The resulting cackle had her glaring at the teams second-in command.

“No can do Arty. Batman wanted the team available for another briefing.” The resulting groan was his only reply.

“I don’t get it; the league has us running ragged with these weird mission assignments lately, with vague briefings” To emphasize his Superboy crossed his arms.

“Yeah, sorry Supes. Wish I could answer your question, but I’m stumped as well.” Robin said, sighing.

“Let’s just see what the briefing is about before we start complaining.” Aqualad said, ending the conversation.

Entering the Hangar, the team exited the bioship, heading for the Mission Room.

* * *

 

 _Mount Justice, Mission Room_ \- 15:34

Entering the room, the team met up with Batman, expecting the two resident heroes but not the third hero.

“Aqualad, briefing will begin momentarily, give us a minute while we wait for the rest of the team.”

The zeta-tube announced the missing members.

_Recognized: Red Arrow, B05; Zatanna, B07._

“Roy? What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to patrol Star City these couple of days?” Robin asked.

“I requested if he could be part of this upcoming mission. With the scope of it, I thought you could use some more members available.” Black Canary answered.

Opening the holographic display Batman began the briefing.

“The assignment I have for the team is one of significant importance. It’s regarding the current situation in Harran.” The announcement, had the team frown.

“Excuse me Batman, but what is the situation in Harran exactly? Since the media blackout from The Ministry of Defense, there hasn’t been much information about it in the news.” Miss Martian asked

“Basically, zombies.” Artemis’ succinct reply had Robin roll his eyes.

“What she means Miss M, is that in Harran was an outbreak of an unknown pathogen. Before the blackout, the Turkish News Network had a piece about the situation. The disease apparently made the diseased cannibalistic, they started attacking others infecting them. Even eating them, there hasn’t been much information after that.”

“Just like Robin said. But while there hasn’t been much information from news networks. Accessing the GRE database and the Leagues satellite photos showed new developments and concerns. This is where I need the team to step in.”

“As you all know, the Ministry of Defense has forbidden the league from entering Harran, unless with strict guidelines from the GRE. Through some correspondence with a GRE representative, we have been given the green light for operating in Harran. The only issue is, that none of the operatives can be certified league members. While we could discharge some league members, the public outcry wouldn’t be favorable and with league members spread thin we can’t send in a comfortable amount.”

The holographic display, showed different recordings of Harran.

“I have concerns regarding the GRE, while looking into their database I stumbled upon reports of some stolen files.”

“What we want from the Team is for you to enter Harran with the bioship where you then are to recover these files and have them sent to the league.”

“While in Harran it is expected of you to gather information as well. You will be given a secure line to relay information from, but only at specific times of the day. Am I understood?”

Nods of agreement from the team was all the confirmation needed.

“Black Canary will be joining you on this assignment as well.” Face softening, he continued “It’s dangerous in Harran and I can’t in good conscience, even if you have earned it, send you without any league supervision.”

Looking over the team, Batman continued.

“For the mission you will be given some equipment.”

The holographic display showed something that looked like a walkie-talkie.

“This is your secure link for information relay. When the light glows, it indicates that you can give information, otherwise it will stay off. It will also be your only way of communicating outside of Harran.”

A wrist glove with a button, a light indicator and a small screen.

“With resources low in Harran, this will be your way of getting it. Press the button when needed and we will have resources sent to you, coordinates will appear on the screen with a map of Harran.”

The last item was pieces of clothing.

“Your safety is our top priority, with that you will also be given body armor. With knowledge about Harran so limited we don’t want to risk any of you getting infected.”

“The clothing is highly protective against blunt and piercing force trauma.”

Closing the display, he gave one last message.

“You will be leaving for Harran 2 days from now. In that time, be with your family and friends. It will be a long mission. You are dismissed.” Giving one last look at the team, Batman left for the zeta-tubes.

“I’ll stay in the Cave for a bit, then I’ll come to Gotham.” Robin said to his retreating mentor.

Dismissed, the team went for the lounge.

“Hey Robin.” Looking back, Robin saw that the Flash was calling for him.

“What’s up Flash?”

“I’d like to ask you for a favor.”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“While you are in Harran, can you look for someone too?” From his wrist compartment, the Flash showed Robin a picture of a teenager with green eyes and red hair.

“This is my nephew Wally. He was one of the sponsored kids by Wayne Tech in the Harran Athletic Tournament. We lost contact with him at the day of the outbreak- “

“You want us to find anything about him while in Harran? Sure, we could do that.”

“His parents are trying to stay strong, but Iris and I can see that not knowing is wearing on them. They just want closure.” His somber tone indicated that he included himself in the statement.

“Don’t worry Flash, I’ll do it.” Robin smiled, to ease the older man.

“Thanks Rob.” Flash smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that fourth chapter will be the end of me, simply because i change wording all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took very long to make, and it was simply because I forgot about it. Well, also because it ended up going and going, so I cut it up into 2 chapters.

_Coast of Harran, Turkey 20:31_

“We are nearing the coast of Harran in a couple of minutes, what should we do? Should I land here or head further?” M’gann asked.

“It has been a long trip M’gann, I’d say we should wait for the sun to rise before going out, we don’t know much about Harran, so getting ourselves oriented would be the best course of action.” Aqualad said, looking towards Black Canary he waited for her response.

“Even if I am the League supervision, you are still the leader of this team Aqualad. So, I’ll follow your lead. M’gann, see if you can land anywhere on the coast. After that I suggest we all take a rest, get some sleep, before heading out.” Looking over the team, Black Canary nodded to Aqualad.

Nodding back Aqualad spoke again.

“I suggest we also do an hourly watch rotation, even with the safety of the bioship, I want us to be ready for anything. We don’t know anything about Harran other than what the news have told us. Having someone awake gives us another sense of security. I can even take the first watch.”

“Sure, Batman was pretty worried during the 2-day resting period. And I’m sure BC is reporting any information to Batman anyways, so let’s turn it down a notch.” Robin said with a smile.

“So, who takes second watch?” Zatanna asked, looking around her team members.

“I’ll do second watch, I can use my super hearing if anything approaches the bioship” Superboy said with a wince.

“Oh yeah, your super hearing. Well, I don’t mind getting some rest, I can take third watch too after that. I need up the output of my Inertia Belt anyways.”

“Alright, I’ll take first watch, Superboy you take second, Raquel third, Artemis take fourth, Roy fifth, Zatanna sixth, Robin seventh, Black Canary eighth and M’gann ninth. That way you get the longest consecutive hours of rest. Any objections?” No objections.

Remembering something she saw during their mission in Bialiya, Artemis spoke.

“Hey M’gann, can you do the bed thing you did for Aqualad when he was dehydrated in Bialya? I really could use a bed to sleep on after sitting upright for so long.” Artemis asked, looking at M’gann.

“Oh, yeah, sure Artemis. Here you go.”

With a mental command, the seats reclined themselves and shifted into simple beds.

“I figured, once we leave the bioship, I’d let her stay in her resting phase under the bridge. Since we are going to stay in Harran for a while, we should find somewhere safe to stay inside the city.”

“I agree with her; the bioship is nice and all. But it does get a little crampy in here. Plus finding a safe house sounds like the first thing we should do once we enter Harran.” Artemis supplied

“I like that plan, going to and from the bioship doesn’t sound like a good idea at all and the time wasted moving back and forth can be used for scavenging if need be.” Robin finished.

“That does it then, after we leave the bioship we should find a safe house. With current supplies I believe we should see if we can find people we can ally ourselves with. Getting information from the locals is the first step to finding the documents.” Giving a last nod Aqualad turned to the window starting his watch.

 

* * *

 

_The Tower, Harran 22:43_

At the roof of the tower, sitting on the scaffolding was Wally overlooking the city of Harran. No matter how many times he saw the city at night, he always felt unprepared.

Jade and Brecken had gone on a run to try and to get the recent drop from the GRE. With Wally cutting it close with his antizin they couldn’t let him leave the tower in fear of him getting a seizure during the run.

Spike had contacted him around an hour ago telling him Jade and Brecken had passed the courtyard, after that nothing.

He wouldn’t normally worry Jade always came back and with Brecken accompanying her it was safe to say they’d get the drop. But he had this gut feeling that something would happen soon.

A crackle from his walkie-talkie had him reach for it.

“Wally here, who am I speaking with?”

“You sound like a telemarketer.” Hearing Jades voice Wally let out a sigh of relief before speaking

“Jade, how are you doing? You didn’t contact me at the hour mark.”

“Sorry Wally, the walkie-talkies battery had run out when I tried earlier. We have managed got to the drop safely though. Brecken and I are heading back, but it’ll take a while.” A hiss of pain “Sprained my ankle while fleeing a viral-“

“What!? Jade, are you alright? Please don’t tell me you got bitten.” He asked worriedly.

“No, I’m fine Wally. It’s a minor sprain, nothing a couple of days won’t fix.” Sighing in relief Wally spoke again.

“When do you think you’ll be back and should I try and send someone out?”

“Give us another hour maybe an hour and a half, and Brecken says not to send anyone out. Keep them on standby though.”

“Alright, but hurry. I have a bad feeling about tonight.”

“Don’t worry about us Wally, get yourself some sleep though, we need you ready for some errands tomorrow. Once we get back I’ll have Lena administer you some antizin while you’re asleep, I know you aren’t a huge fan of needles.” Brecken spoke into the walkie-talkie.

Groaning loudly Wally finally spoke into the walkie-talkie

“Fine, I’ll go to bed, but this mission better be worth the worrying you guys caused me. Wally out.” Closing the walkie Wally put it into his pocket before standing up. Cracking his back, he walked inside the tower towards his room.

Making his way into his room Wally fell gracefully onto his bed. Reaching for his alarm clock Wally set the alarm to early morning. Placing it back on the headboard he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

 

 

_The Tower, Harran 00:34_

Sneaking into Wally’s room Lena saw the boy fast asleep on his bed. He seemed to have rolled around too much by the alarm clock on the carpet. Walking towards his bed, she picked up the clock before placing it back on the headboard.

Reaching for his arm, Lena managed to give Wally his antizin without waking the boy up.

Sneaking out of the room, Lena looked back at Wally. Her face fell thinking about how he’s had it these couple of days.

After today she resolved to keeping spare antizin for Wally.

_You’re not going to become one of them on my watch._

Closing the door behind her, Wally slept peacefully.

 

* * *

 

_The Tower, Harran 05:30_

Waking up to the buzz of his alarm Wally managed to get himself out of bed without needing a couple of extra minutes. Turning it off, Wally looked at the clock, raising his brows at the 30-minute mark. He slept through 30 minutes of continues buzzing.

_Must’ve been more tired than I thought, huh._

Looking himself over Wally concluded he needed a change of clothing. He fell asleep in one of his runner outfits.

Ew.

Looking around the room, he couldn’t find any available cargo pants.

_Guess I’ll just take a pair from Rahim, it’s not like he needs all those pants considering Jade isn’t letting him leave the tower anytime soon._

He did take a shirt with him, because ew, wearing one of Rahim’s shirts is not something he wanted to do.

Leaving his room, Wally hoped Rahim was a) on the roof doing his little training routing or b) with Brecken talking about another one of his insane ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, I finally updated. I hope you havent been waiting too hard, because I'm positive this chapter will be dissapointing, since it's a transition chapter. So here we go.

_Coast of Harran, Turkey 06:01_

It had been quiet for a while now.

She slept peacefully. Thanks to all the mental training, from her uncle, she was able to block out the emotions surrounding her. She had to keep blocking them though because as soon as she woke up she tried to reach out, but all the emotions of despair and pain were overwhelming.

Everyone is awake, but she is not paying attention to that.

It had been quiet through her whole shift.

 

* * *

 

 

_Coast of Harran, Turkey 06:21_

It’s getting louder in the ship, the team is restless, it’s still very quiet outside and she hasn’t felt any presences nearby either.

“Yo, Miss M, you there?” Hearing the voice suddenly, startled her back to reality.

Seeing that he had startled her, Robin apologized.

“Sorry ‘bout that Miss M, you just seemed to be in your own world.” Robin smiled at the promise of a bad joke.

“I’m fine Robin, it’s just, compared to what you guys reported from the night, it has been very quiet. It was  a bit unnerving.”

She gave a quick glance at the clock. 6:23

_I’ve been spacing out for 20 minutes?_

Hearing Red Arrows voice drew the attention of everyone.

“So, what are we doing first? I know we spoke about heading towards the slums of Harran, but last night I saw some lights near the coast with my binocular. Figured since it’s closer we could head there before crossing towards the slums.”

“I like that idea, if we find people it’s positive we’ll find shelter. Besides, won’t it be better to have multiple shelters? What do you say Kaldur?” Artemis looked at Red arrow, nodding, before looking at Aqualad.

“It does sound like a promising idea, and the faster we find a settlement, the faster we can gather information. Black Canary?”

“I told you Kaldur, you are the squad leader. I’ll follow your command. Though I would suggest for M’gann, Zatanna and Raquel to try and keep the enemy at a distance, I trust you can do that girls.” The mentioned girls nodded in agreement.

“Icon and I managed to get some upgrades into my belt, I’ve been able to up the size of the inertia field without problems. So, no worries.” Rocket stated with confidence.

“My recent training with Da- I mean Dr. Fate has made me able to use some powerful offence and defensive spells as well as some supportive spells, I can, maybe, do something with the inertia field to strengthen it even more.”

“I don’t think I’ll get to do much, but if they manage to get through the inertia field I can always carry us to safety.”

“Sounds like a solid tactic. So, everyone ready? The faster we do this, the better.” Artemis said, while pulling back her bow string a couple of times.

“If everyone is ready, I say we follow you, Roy, since you saw the lights last night.” Aqualad inclined his head towards Red Arrow, who copied the motion.

“Remember to keep your distance from anyone, we have little knowledge as to what we are dealing with here. Keep your eyes peeled and don’t lower your guard.” Black Canary gave a last piece of advice before the bioship opened to the coast of Harran.

Landing on the beach the team went to find the source of these lights.

 

* * *

 

_The Tower, Harran 06:36_

After getting an earful from Rahim about taking other people’s clothes, Wally set his sights towards doing some errands. So, what else than to ask around the tower?

So, he did what any sane person would do. Ask Lena.

And of course, before he did that, he asked Aman to ask Lena for him.

When Aman, bless his heart, returned with Lena. Wally could already see that she was annoyed at him. He didn’t even do anything yet!

“Wally, we just managed to get you some antizin before the infection caused seizures and you are already asking for errands?”

Raising his brow, Wally simply said “So?”

The flat look she gave him showed she was displeased with his answer.

“Come on!” He said in uproar.

“I don’t like being cooped up inside all day long, I feel useless.” Crossing his arms and giving Lena a sour look.

Lena seeing the way Wally looked at her had her purse her lips.

Noticing Lena pursing her lips, Wally gave her about 5 seconds before she caved in.

“Fine. I have some minor errands you can do.”

At that he groaned loudly, hoping for her to give him something bigger.

After groaning for a bit, she conceded.

“Alright, alright, if you stop groaning now I’ll send you on an errand outside.” Like magic Wally stopped groaning.

She opened her eyes, seeing Wally with a bright smile.

“Yes! You won’t regret it!” He exclaimed happily.

“I already am.” She replied with a sigh.

“Also, I want you to report to Jade before you start, that way she won’t chase after you when she needs to rest. I’ll give you the details of the errands later.”

“Thanks Lena. Really.” The sincere look he gave her already soothed her temper.

After Wally left, Aman huffed a laugh before heading for Jades room.

 

* * *

 

_Coast of Harran, Turkey 6:44_

Following Red Arrow through the beach, the team arrived to what looked like a small village surrounded by a fence.

The team hadn’t paid notice to the small watchtower, they were caught off-guard when someone yelled for them, from up there.

“Hey, you there, hands up or I’ll shoot.” Said the man with a thick accent, pointing what looked like a regular handgun at the newcomers.

Not wanting a conflict, the team complied.

“State your purpose.” He continued, pointing the gun at Black Canary.

Seeing as he was addressing her, she took to answering his question.

“Please don’t shoot, we mean no harm.” Black Canary’s soothing voice had the man tilt his gun away from her, but he kept it trained near them.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The man questioned, still addressing the heroine.

Black Canary was reluctant to answering the questions truthfully lest it jeopardize the mission.

Her hesitation with answering had the man tilt his gun back at her. To prevent further conflict Aqualad chose to answer the question.

“We are an emissary sent out from the Justice League, to help resolve the conflict here in Harran.”

The name “Justice League” seemed to ring a bell, because as soon as he heard, the man’s disposition changed completely.

“So, by “Justice League” you mean the hero group that saves the world?”

“Which other Justice League have you heard of?” While Artemis was correct in her answer, she should have kept it to herself.

Luckily the sarcasm flew other the man’s head.

“It is an honor to meet heroes such as you, I’m sorry I pointed my gun at you. If you walk up to the road you can see the entrance to the village, just walk up to it and knock five times. That way no one will shoot at you once you enter. Just be quick about it, infected usually stay near the entrance. Though from what I can see, you guys are lucky.”

The team, confused by the man’s quick change in attitude, still complied. Walking up to the gate, they knocked 5 times before vaulting themselves over the gate.


End file.
